No es Obsesión
by Priincezz
Summary: AU. ¿Cómo sobrevivir cuando no se es correspondido? ¿Cómo lidiar día a día sabiendo que la persona que amas no siente lo mismo? Vivir fingiendo ser feliz cuando se muere por dentro. Fingir ser la mejor amiga que él piensa que es… amándolo en secreto.
1. Prólogo

**N/a:** Sí, lo sé... estoy mal, no acabo historias y empiezo con otras XD. Pero esta... bueno, esta está en mi cabeza desde antes de todas las otras! No la había publicado por... debo confesar, miedo, y compromiso, porque este sí es un proyecto grande... y cargado. Le había comentado de este fic a mi amada agente Vero, no sé si lo recuerde ya que a veces tiene memoria de pez XD (No te creas, amore xD). Como dije, es cargado, me inventé toda una nueva historia desde un punto desconocido, no me digan que es OoC, porque ya lo sé, y es más, se los digo: LOS PERSONAJES SON OoC.  
Empiezo con una clase de Prólogo del "futuro" de la historia; el "primer capítulo" (lo que vendría siendo el prox) empieza desde el principio (ya, lo sé, soy sabia), osea, desde el principio de todo mi merequetengue para que se entienda toda la confusión que aquí se encontrarán, ¿ok? xD  
De todas formas, gracias por leerme, aunque solamente hagan eso (ya saben, no dejar review, esa clase de cosas...). Esta historia es DEMASIADO dramática, demasiado estúpida y demasiado fuera de lugar. Por eso tenía miedo, pero ya, la subiré, no puede ser tan malo... espero.  
Gracias de nuevo, y espero lo "disfruten" y quieran seguir leyendo más :) —_Priincezz_ xD.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, es más, si ven esto solo creen que lo que uso son las ubicaciones y los nombres... de algunos personajes. En fin, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la WB.

* * *

Prólogo

*

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el techo del auto. El frío le helaba los huesos, pero la verdad no le importaba, nada le importaba. O bueno, algunas cosas tal vez lo hacían. Pero en aquel momento sentía que el mundo se vengaba de él. Sentía que el dolor en las articulaciones, en la cabeza, incluso el dolor en sus dedos, era merecido. Y quizás lo era.

Pero él no quería regresar. No lo haría. Sentía lo fuerte de la lluvia y un pensamiento infantil cruzó su mente _"Me mojaré"_, aunque realmente no lo haría, teniendo el carro. Creyó tantas cosas... había vivido siempre en un valle de sombras, y nadie había tenido la decencia de sacarlo de ahí.

Sintió asco de sí mismo. Siempre quería que los demás le hicieran todo... Siempre. Eso era lo que había pasado, eso era la razón por la que todo eso había pasado... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, lágrimas de desesperación y de amargura. Era un tonto, siempre creyendo que su vida era perfecta, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sintió que era un niño de nuevo y que necesitaba de los brazos de alguien para sentirse mejor. Necesitaba _sus_ brazos. Eran los únicos que lo calmaban.

Estuvo a punto de estrellar su cabeza contra el volante, ¿por qué no entendía?

Más bien, ¿por qué no lo entendían? ¿Por qué lo culpaban de todo?

_"Porque eres el culpable"_, sonó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Él no quería ser el culpable, él nunca pidió ser el culpable... Todo eso había pasado sin que él lo notara, sin que él siquiera notara algo, lo que fuera. ¿Y eso lo hacía culpable?

Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista; la calle donde se encontraba estaba desierta. Ningun carro ni ninguna persona pasaba a su lado a causa de la lluvia. Nunca había llovido de esa forma en Inglaterra, o al menos no en lo que llevaba de su vida. Sin embargo, antes de bajar la vista a lamentarse de lo estúpido que era otra vez, vislumbró una figura que corría en dirección suya. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, pero aun así la distancia solo hacía a la persona lucir borrosa. Se enjugó las lágrimas y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su chaqueta, y entonces volvió a intentar ver.

Era una mujer, o una chica mejor dicho. Pudo ver la silueta delgada y fina de una mujer cubierta por varias capas de suéteres (lo que realmente no la hacía tan delgada). No quiso encender el carro para alcanzarla, no sabía quien era y él estaba lo demasiado amargado como para recibir visitas. Si alguien lo quería ver, tenía que ir hasta donde se encontrara él. Al adelantarse un poco más notó que su cabello era rubio, o parecía rubio, ya que se le veía claro y aplastado contra su cara.

Dejó de ver. Ya sabía quién era y no quería hablarle. Sería peor, y él no quería más reproches, mucho menos los de ella.

Bajó la vista y se miró las frías manos. Creyó que eso sería suficiente para alejar su mente de lo que a continuación llegaría, pero no fue así. De pronto sintió una tremenda picazón por toda la parte de su cuello y sentía que su garganta estaba seca. Maldición, escuchó los golpecitos que provenían de la ventana del copiloto.

—¡Ábreme! ¡Me estoy mojando! —Era una voz más fina aún. Él no levantó la cara, fingió que seguía ocupado con sus manos, pero ella insistió.—: Ronald, me dará un resfriado y eso es lo que menos quieres, asi que ábreme ya... —No había terminado de decir eso y Ron le abrió la puerta.

La chica entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se acurrucó en sí misma, luego juntó las manos y trató de darse calor moviéndolas de un lado a otro.

—Tú no sabes qué es lo que quiero —Dijo él con voz ronca.

—Oh, claro que no lo sé, y no quiero saberlo —Dijo ella con desdén, mirándolo fijamente. Era una chica hermosa. Rubia, como dije, y el cabello lo tenía aplastado contra su cara; sus ojos eran unas finas rendijas verdes y sus labios eran delgados pero carnosos. La piel, blanca como la leche, y sus manos eran suaves como los pétalos de una rosa. Pero aún así, la mirada gélida y desdeñosa que le dirigía a Ron no daba buenas señales.

—Natalie, ¿qué ocurre? —Adoptó un tono más grave y preocupado que antes—. Ella... ¿está bien? —Musitó.

—No, no lo está —Contestó más fría aún—. Pero eso ya lo sabías, es por eso que te fuiste. Eres un cobarde, Ronald, nunca asumes nada. Siempre querías que ella...

—Natalie, no quiero oír tus reclamos. Si eso fue a lo que viniste... —La interrumpió.

—¡Vine porque nos abandonaste a todos allá! ¡Tú eres el que supuestamente debe de ser el primero ahí! Pero no, siempre huyes, y no lo niegues porque tú mejor que nadie sabe que es cierto —Natalie lo miró tristemente—. Ella te necesita, todos te necesitan. Ronald, no seas así, sólo ve.

Ron miró sus manos nuevamente. Tal vez era cierto, era un cobarde, pero nadie lo entendía. Todos le reclamaban algo de lo que él no tenía idea (por más que se lo repitiera no lo hacía sentirse mejor, así que probablemente se lo repetirá más) y tampoco era tan sencillo "cargar" con esa clase de "culpa" que todos le estaban poniendo.

—Yo... no tenía idea... —Comenzó.

—Lo sé. Pero eso ya no importa; el hecho es que ya lo sabes, ¿no?

—Eso no me ayuda realmente... —Murmuró más para sí mismo que para Natalie.

—No tiene porqué hacerlo. Anda, enciende el carro y vamos.

—No puedo llegar ahora... —Dijo apesumbrado—. No quiero que... bueno, no puedo verla, no así.

—Vamos, Ron. No importa... el punto es que vayas, eso es lo que ella necesita.

Al final, y después de mucho insistir, Ron encendió el carro y se encaminaron al hospital. La verdad se había retirado mucho, y se sintió mal con Natalie que tuvo que correr en la lluvia para ir por él. Trató de alejar su mente de lo que encontraría ahí, y de los posibles regaños que aparecerían. Eso no era importante, como decía Natalie. Ron se sintió en verdad bien con ella; siempre había sido seca con él y siempre le dijo que lo odiaba, no le importaba lo que sintiera. Pero él entendía ahora todas y cada una de las razones por lo que todo eso ocurrió entre ellos.

Era evidente y comprensible que Natalie se preocupra por ella, bueno, a fin de cuentas era su madre. Y Ron la había tratado muy mal, o eso parecía ser. Aunque él insistiera en que eso no había pasado...

Finalmente llegaron a un sendero rodeado de arbustos recien cortados que conducía a un portón abierto de color beige. Al entrar se encontraron con un pequeño edificio bien instalado y bien arreglado que rezaba hasta arriba: "Hospital Saint John". Ron estacionó el auto y bajaron con la lluvia aun en su punto medio.

Corrieron a la recepción, y ya no fue necesario pedir la habitación, Natalie se dirigió directamente hacia el elevador, y accionó el botón para que éste se abriera. Cuando lo hizo seleccionó el tercer piso y esperaron hasta llegar. Ya estando ahí, Natalie caminó decidida hasta el final del pasillo, y mientras lo hacía, Ron comenzó a ver pocas caras conocidas. Las únicas que estaban ahí.

De pronto se puso de pie un muchacho que corrió hasta Natalie y la cubrió con su chaqueta. Tendría más o menos su edad, o un par de años más y era pelirrojo, bajo, de ojos azules y pocas pecas en la nariz. La abrazó fuertemente, y la trató de abrigar con sus brazos. Cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Ron, la soltó despacio y caminó hacia él.

—Que bueno que viniste —Dijo, aunque no parecía muy feliz—. Empeoró desde el momento en que te fuiste.

—Lo sé —Contestó Ron—, Natalie me lo dijo.

Y era verdad. En el camino al hospital, Natalie recobró un poco de su enojo y le dijo las complicaciones que su madre había sufrido desde su partida. Claro que eso sólo hizo que Ron quisiera regresar rápidamente y nunca volver.

—Ronald —Oyó una voz seca y molesta al fondo—, nunca vuelvas a irte así, ¿me oyes?

Esta era una señora. Era bajita, algo esbelta, de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

—Mamá... —El chico saltó en su "defensa"—. Ya no te enojes, ya pasó, lo importante es que ya esta aquí.

—No me digas qué hacer jovencito —Lo amenazó con la mirada—. Tu padre y yo nos arreglamos sin tí perfectamente.

—Ralph, tu madre tiene razón, déjanos hablar en privado por favor.

Ralph se cruzó de brazos indignado y se fue a sentar a un sillón alejado, con Natalie siguiéndolo por los talones.

Lo que Ron habló con su esposa no fue tan privado, sólo lo regañó por su partida, dijo lo que había pasado y lo que los doctores habían dicho desde que él no estaba ahí, y trató de calmarlo y "consolarlo" por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No pudimos prever nada, cariño —Le dijo—. Yo creía que ella seguiría por Natalie, pero no pudo... No sabemos por qué cosas esté pasando.

—Pero ya había pasado antes... y yo pude detenerlo, pero no lo hice... todo es mi culpa —Afirmó Ron.

—No te culpes, no es tu culpa —Ella repetía una y otra vez.

Pero Ron seguía creyendo que era su culpa, más aún después de lo que averiguó. No estaba bien lo que había hecho y ahora no sabía cómo lo arreglaría... o si lo haría. Era raro, hacía menos de media hora se sentía como basura porque todos lo culpaban, y ahora él se culpaba. Era un estúpido.

—No me gusta aquí —Dijo al cabo de un rato—. ¿Por qué no simplemente fuimos a San Mungo?

—Ya sabes por qué —Contestó su esposa—; ella casi perdió toda su magia, así que no puede ver San Mungo —Dijo triste.

Ron apretó los puños. Todo era su culpa. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan ciego... tan tonto... nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero también se hubiera perdido de muchas cosas que valieron la pena vivir.

¿Hubiera sido suficiente que él se arriesgara, que arriesgara su felicidad por ella? Ella lo había hecho... hubiera sido justo que Ron le hubiera hecho eso también...

—Disculpen —Una voz nueva salió de un lugar desconocido—, ¿ustedes son los familiares y amigos de... —Un doctor salió del pasillo y consultó la ficha del paciente— Hermione Jean Granger?

—Yo soy su hija —Brincó Natalie.

Ralph estaba de repente a lado de Ron y le daba empujoncitos con el brazo.

—Yo... yo soy... —Carraspeó— su mejor amigo.

* * *

**N/a:** Waa, lo sé, el bendito prólogo no es la gran cosa. Pero al menos espero que quieran seguir leyendo xD Gracias por leer este pequeño pedazo de locura y si son tan lindos como creo que son (xD) espero leer sus reviews, me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan acerca de lo que escribo xD. Gracias, gracias, gracias, espero que nos leamos en el próximo cap, que sería el "primero" de esta dramática historia xD. Besos! :) _(*Nota: Contesto reviews eh? XD)_


	2. 1988

**N/a:** ¡Hola! xD Pues bien, aquí estoy... hasta ahorita actualizando esto, pero en serio que fue un rollo el decidirme en cómo plantear el primer cap xD Como sea, eso no les incumbe xP Simplemente lean xD Oh, y aunque está un poquito loquito, debo confesar que en parte esto es sacado de una anécdota que ocurrió en realidad. No llegó tan lejos como aquí, pero sí ocurrió u.u' No les diré de quién ni nada, para no involucrar a terceros(?) xD Pero es como para que sepan que esto, por loco que parezca, sí puede llegar a suceder. Y aunque mi mente viaja muy lejos y hace que esto sea más de lo que realmente fue, sucedió xD (ok... le estoy dando vueltas a lo mismo ._. mejor los dejo para que lean, y nos vemos en el sig. cap... ¡Ah! Por cierto, la forma de escritura de este fic va a estar extraño, porque tengo planeado hacerlo en años salteados y en diferentes puntos de vista, así que no se saquen de onda cuando vean que cambia, porque es una clase de reto que me he propuesto(?) y quiero ver qué tal sale :D Gracias por leer :])

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aunque aquí sólo use a sus personajes y los lugares y etc., no es lo mismo... es un AU, extraño, pero lo sigue siendo. Y... todo le sigue perteneciendo a J.K. Rowling. Rayos, le debemos mucho :P

* * *

Capítulo Uno

_1988_

Estaba lloviendo.

Recuerdo que estaba lloviendo, y que todo a mi alrededor se veía borroso. Un dolor horrible provenía de mi estómago, dejándome tirada en el suelo, llorando. Tenía una pequeña mano sujetándolo, mientras hacía todo lo posible por respirar. Tenía ocho años. Mi cuerpo era frágil y sentía que iba a morir; quería a mi mamá. Recuerdo que mientras me estaba ahogando suplicaba que ella llegara. Recuerdo que las lágrimas me dolían en el estómago, pues el esfuerzo por llorar requería de aire, cosa que no tenía; quería gritar, quería que me salvaran. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer una rabieta, de ir corriendo hasta mi casa y llorarle a mi madre por no estar ahí. Quería con tantas ganas que ella apareciera. Quería que de alguna u otra forma ella supiera que me estaba ahogando, que su única hija se estaba muriendo. Porque me estaba muriendo. Oh, sí. No era un juego, realmente no podía respirar. Realmente estaba tirada a la mitad de la calle, con mi pequeña y débil mano sobre lo que me habían dañado: mi estómago. Mi abdomen, más bien. Un chico me había golpeado hasta sacarme el aire. Me sentía tan impotente, tan… tan débil, tan estúpida. Pero más que nada sentía odio, sentía que no podía odiar a alguien tanto como lo estaba odiando. Y lo odiaba más porque no se había movido, ahí seguía: me estaba viendo, justo enfrente de mí se encontraba, con la boca levemente torcida en una sonrisa. Poco a poco sentí que mi garganta se cerraba, que mi mano se resbalaba y que ya no tenía fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Recuerdo que movía la boca, intentando tomar aire de cualquier manera, pero no podía. Cerré los ojos, moviendo mis labios llamándola. Pero mi mamá no apareció.

Escuché pasos que se alejaban y supuse que el idiota que me había golpeado se había marchado. Tal vez pensó que ya estaba muerta, o quería dejarme morir sola. No lo sé, nunca lo supe. Es más, nunca lo volví a ver. Nunca supe más de él. Sólo sé que era un chico rencoroso, pues me había golpeado porque me había burlado de él.

Yo había salido a jugar con mis muñecas a la acera que estaba en el fraccionamiento donde vivía. La calle donde estaba mi casa era muy grande, había dos filas de casas, una frente a la otra. Yo vivía en la izquierda, él en la derecha. Todos los días todos los niños que vivían en mi calle salían a jugar; la única diferencia entre ellos y yo era que ellos siempre salían a jugar con sus amigos, yo solamente jugaba con mis muñecas. No tenía amigos. Nadie me hablaba porque solían decir que era rara. Que era presumida y que no sabía hacer amigos. La verdad yo no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía de comportarme. Mis papás trabajaban en un consultorio que se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, así que nunca estaban. Era lo mismo si estaba dentro de mi casa o si estaba afuera, pues siempre estaba sola. Siempre…

Ese día recuerdo que me quedé jugando hasta que el cielo se veía de un azul grisáceo. Mis recuerdos, sin embargo, hacen que todo se vea naranja por las luces de las lámparas que estaban en la calle y por el color de las casas: todas naranja. Todo era naranja. Mi memoria de ese día era naranja. Aún así sólo lo recuerdo borrosamente. Parecía como si hubiera niebla, pero en un nivel muy leve. O tal vez eso es lo que mi mente recuerda, no lo sé. Sólo sé que era muy tarde, y que poco a poco los niños se fueron metiendo a sus casas, cada uno llamado por su mamá o su papá. Yo me quedé afuera porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y entonces fue cuando me percaté de su presencia.

Estaba intentando montar una patineta. Debía tener unos quince años a lo mucho, mínimo trece. Ya que estaba parado sobre ella trataba de dar un salto y con los pies darle un giro a la patineta, para que cuando cayera la patineta volviera a estar en su sitio y él pudiera caer sobre ella. Una maniobra muy conocida, pero algo difícil para él, pues no le salía. Recuerdo que sus saltos me hipnotizaron, tanto que dejé mis muñecas en la acera y me acerqué torpemente hacia la calle, donde estaba él. Me quedé junto a un poste de luz, tal vez por eso lo que recuerdo es naranja, pues de ese color era la luz que provenía de ella.

Pasé un brazo alrededor del poste, que era demasiado grande para mí en ese entonces. El chico se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, pues comenzó a murmurar cosas que no podía alcanzar a escuchar que obviamente tenían que ver conmigo. Aún así, hizo lo posible por que su maniobra le saliera, ahora que tenía espectadores. Brincaba realmente alto, pero cuando intentaba girar la patineta se iba de lado y sus pies caían en el suelo, en vez de la patineta. Se frustraba, porque se quejaba constantemente. Le echaba la culpa a la patineta, de hecho se la echó las primeras dos veces, las siguientes cuatro me echó la culpa a mí. Realmente no recuerdo qué era lo que se suponía que había hecho para que no le saliera su acto, pero la siguiente vez que lo intentó supe qué había hecho mal, aunque obviamente lo supe después de haberlo hecho.

Brincó, como las anteriores veces, sólo que ésta vez lo hizo con más ímpetu. Aún así no brincó muy alto, y de alguna forma se le atoró el pie en la patineta cuando intentaba hacerla girar, así que cuando cayó al suelo lo hizo horrorosamente: se había resbalado con la patineta y ésta había quedado entre sus pies. Se había caído de nalgas al suelo y mi primer impulso fue reír. Lo cual hice, me reí. No recuerdo haberme reído con mala intención, pues el chico se veía realmente chistoso al caerse, pero a lo mejor el tono de la risa sonó ofensivo, o quizás era mi reputación de niña presumida… no lo sé. Supongo que nunca lo sabré, pero nunca se me olvidará lo que pasó después.

Seguía riéndome cuando el chico me miró con profundo rencor. Me miró fijamente, como si esperara que yo me percatara de su mirada amenazadora y detuviera mis carcajadas de inmediato. Pero fue el contrario, pues su rostro me dio más risa aún, que fue peor. Se levantó del suelo con ira y se acercó a mi violentamente; se detuvo debajo de la acera, justo enfrente de mí. Yo seguía agarrada del poste y mi risa desapareció, dejando sólo una sonrisa de diversión en mi cara. Al parecer eso lo enfureció más, pues dio un paso hacia mí respirando dificultosamente. Yo no entendía porqué se enojaba tanto, sólo se había caído, no veía el punto. No sabía que mi risa había parecido burla. Es más, no sabía que el haberme reído había sido la causa de su enojo. Yo no sabía nada, era muy pequeña para pensarlo detalladamente. Pero ahí estaba él, con el ceño fruncido; de pronto dio una palmada violenta al poste, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa flaqueara un poco.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó entre dientes. Apretó mucho la mandíbula y seguía con la mano sobre el poste—. ¿Te burlas de mí?

Ahí fue cuando lo entendí. Mi sonrisa desapareció de golpe y abrí mucho los ojos. Traté de explicarme, pero un miedo desconocido se apoderó de mí. Me hice para atrás, tambaleándome ligeramente, pero cada que yo daba un paso hacia atrás, él daba uno hacia adelante. Sentí que debía irme de ahí, así que corrí hacia la calle intentando escapar, pero el chico me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él.

—Te pregunté algo —me gritó. Yo no podía ver nada que no fueran sus ojos negros inyectados en furia. Me zangoloteó un poco porque yo no daba respuesta, pero simplemente no podía hablar—. ¡Contesta! —me gritó más fuerte aún.

—Yo… y-yo… —no sabía qué decir. En serio no sabía. No tenía una idea de qué debía salir de mi boca. Nunca había sido buena relacionándome con las personas…—. Tú… tú te caíste —dije débilmente, esperando que comprendiera que se había visto graciosa su caída. Pero no fue así. Al contrario, entendió todo lo contrario.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, él me había dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Abrí mucho más los ojos cuando sentí el aire escapándose de mi pequeño cuerpo, me doblé hacia abajo, intentando recobrar el aliento de alguna forma, pero no pude. Levanté el rostro en reproche, pero él seguía con la mirada llena de odio. Me empujó al suelo, y yo no tenía fuerza para sostenerme en pie, así que ahí me caí. Recuerdo que me dolía mucho, pero aún así no lloraba. No podía llorar porque no tenía aire. Y al parecer el chico quería que yo llorara, porque al ver que eso no sucedía se acercó tenebrosamente hacia mí y puso su pie suavemente sobre mi estómago. Yo traté de subir mi mano para quitar su pie, pero cuando lo toqué él pisó con fuerza, haciéndome gritar. Pero como no tenía aire no se escuchó, era un grito mudo; me dio un ataque de pánico e inhalaba la nada porque la histeria me hizo convulsionar de dolor y desesperación. El chico alejó su pie horrorizado, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero al ver cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sonrió. Entonces fue cuando lo odié. Seguía convulsionando, tratando de tomar un poco de aire pero el poco que llegaba a mi boca no pasaba a mis pulmones, pues mi garganta se había cerrado. Puse mi mano en mi estómago, apretando con fuerza, mientras sentía mis lágrimas calientes rozando mis mejillas. Lo miraba fijamente, desesperada porque hiciera algo. Quiero decir, sí, me golpeaste, pero ves que me estoy muriendo y haces algo, ¿no? Corres por ayuda o al menos me llevas a algún sitio que no fuera la mitad de la calle. Pero no, ese chico era rencoroso y era un estúpido, y sólo me miraba; sentí un odio aún más profundo hacia ese chico morboso cuando intenté llamar entre gemidos inaudibles a mi mamá y se rió. Se burló de mí. El sí se había burlado de mí, se burlaba en mi lecho de muerte. Se burlaba de una niña menor que él que _él_ mismo había maltratado. Eso lo hacía una basura de persona.

Cuando mis ojos se habían cerrado y lo había escuchado irse, pensé que era muy joven para morir. Yo quería hacer tantas cosas, quería poder casarme algún día y tener una familia. Quería encontrarle sentido a mi solitaria vida, quería saber que había algo más, pues siempre habían pasado cosas extrañas a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, esas cosas raras que me habían salvado antes no hicieron acto de aparición en aquel momento. No pude materializar a mi mamá, no pude ver a mis papás por última vez, no pude pedirles perdón por no haberme terminado la comida… Dios, tenía tantos pensamientos abrumadores en mi pequeña cabecita… No quería morirme. Realmente no quería.

Pero pensé también que esto tal vez era una oportunidad. Tal vez algo me estaba dando la oportunidad de morirme y dejar esta vida solitaria para poder renacer y ser feliz. Pensé que tal vez moría porque de ese modo yo dejaría de sufrir y así mis papás podrían vivir sus vidas sin una atadura que los hiciera renunciar a hacer las cosas que ellos más deseaban, pues yo había sido obstáculo para que varias cosas que ellos anhelaban se cumplieran. Yo sabía que no me culpaban, pero aún así yo no me sentía bien. Siempre estaba sola, y ellos siempre volvían a casa porque sabían que yo estaba ahí sola. Si moría ellos ya no tenían porqué preocuparse… ya no tendrían que llegar a casa temprano para verme… Serían libres.

Una última lágrima corrió por mi mejilla cuando escuché a alguien corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Mamá! —había gritado esa voz. Era la voz de un niño—. ¡Hay una niña tirada aquí!

—¿Qué? —escuché que alguien respondía a lo lejos—. Ron, ya nos vamos, no corras hacia allá… ¡Ron! —la voz de la mujer se escuchaba molesta, pero aún así seguía distante.

Sentí una mano caliente tocar mi mejilla y débilmente abrí los ojos. Un niño pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos azules me miraba preocupado. No podía aguantar más, así que volví a cerrar mis ojos. Volví a sentir su mano limpiar mis lágrimas y lo último que recuerdo fue un susurro que me decía:

—No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Yo te cuidaré.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos en el hospital lo primero que vi fue a mi mamá dormida en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama y a mi papá con la mirada distante, con un café entre sus labios, pero sin tomarlo. No moví ni un músculo, asustada en un principio por ver en dónde me encontraba y cómo me encontraba; tenía una máscara de oxígeno y me desesperé, quería quitármela pero pensé que quizás si lo hacía el episodio que todavía seguía fresco en mi mente se podría repetir. No quería volver a sentir eso. Nunca más.

De pronto recordé a ese niño que me había salvado y fue entonces cuando me moví. Me traté de incorporar para buscarlo, pues debía de seguir ahí, pero mi movimiento hizo despertar a mi papá de su trance y volver su mirada hacia mí. Casi podría jurar que tenía los ojos llorosos y mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarme, mi mamá se despertó de golpe, tal vez por sentir a su esposo levantarse del sillón tan rápidamente; me miró y yo la miré, y vi como sus ojos comenzaban a expulsar numerosas lágrimas al momento en que se unió al abrazo.

Un leve carraspeo nos regresó a la realidad. Un señor alto, delgado, con gafas cuadradas y bata blanca nos miraba seriamente. Probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado a los reencuentros familiar-paciente porque no se inmutó en nada. Simplemente esperó hasta que estuvimos los tres mirándolo fijamente, y fue entonces cuando habló.

—Intentaré ser claro —dijo—, pues realmente no pasó algo muy grave. La jovencita estará bien —sentí que mis padres respiraron aliviados—, pero aún así habrá consecuencias. —La atmósfera feliz pronto cambió a una más oscura, mis papás predecían lo peor, yo predecía lo peor, pero lo que dijo el doctor no era tan grave como lo que probablemente imaginaron mis padres, pero para mi era lo suficientemente malo: —La jovencita estuvo sin aire mucho tiempo —recalcó—, realmente estoy sorprendido por el aguante que tuvo, señorita Granger —me miró francamente, y supe que decía la verdad, pero eso no aligeraba mis nervios—, pero de alguna forma el que su cuerpo no recibiera oxígeno en ese periodo de tiempo, y que ese hecho la expusiera a una hemorragia cerebral o algo similar (cosa que no pasó), repercutió extrañamente en sus pulmones, así que tiene una clase de asma.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó mi padre—. ¿Cómo una clase de asma?

—Lo siento, no me expliqué debidamente. Lo natural, lo que debió de haber pasado, era una hemorragia cerebral o pequeños vasos en el cerebro; mi punto es que debió dañar su cerebro, cosa que no sucedió. —Mis padres se miraron asombrados y aliviados al mismo tiempo, mi papá puso su mano en mi cabeza y mi mamá se encontraba sentada a lado mío, acariciándome una mano.—. Sin embargo, sí dejó consecuencias, ya que le hicimos los estudios correspondientes y la falta de oxígeno en vez de dañar su cerebro dañó sus pulmones, así que la señorita tiene un ligero problema de asma. Dejémoslo así. —El doctor se dio la vuelta y procedió a salir de la habitación cuando giró y me miró de nuevo: —Realmente eres una jovencita con suerte. Nunca, en todos mis años de carrera, había visto algo similar. Supongo que allá arriba alguien te cuida —y tras una leve reverencia de cabeza hacia mis padres salió de la habitación.

Yo sabía qué había pasado. Aún así, no quería decírselo a mis padres. Ellos creían que era un milagro, pero yo sabía que esas cosas extrañas que me rodeaban habían hecho acto de aparición a fin de cuentas. Todavía no sabía que era magia, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que yo tenía habilidades sorprendentes, aunque no quería admitirlo todavía.

En medio de mi felicidad, volví a recordar al niño pelirrojo. Miré a mis papás y les pregunté por él. Ellos dijeron que una familia numerosa que había ido a visitar la casa de una tía que vivía en nuestro mismo fraccionamiento me había visto, y habían decidido llevarme al hospital. No sabían cuál era mi casa, pero casualmente mi mamá estaba llegando del trabajo cuando ellos iban en camino. Mi mamá dijo que todos eran pelirrojos, así que no recordaba exactamente cómo era cada quién. Aunque sí me dijo que hubo un niño que insistió en venir al hospital con ella, y supe dentro de mí que era él.

Mi héroe.


End file.
